


well this is crazy

by izzyxluxe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyxluxe/pseuds/izzyxluxe
Summary: the loving and caring hero of national city suddenly falls for the "unlovable" and all hated head villain of national city how will things turn out...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 4





	well this is crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i am putting together from pinterest posts haha.

"I really want you to die right now." Lena laughed out throwing another punch towards the hero. After fighting non stop for an hour one does get tired at some point.

"You know we fight like every week now" Kara spoke out dodging the punch. "It gets pretty tiring after awhile Lena..." National City's very own hero is having her weekly fight with Lena Luthor her "rival" or "arch nemesis" something like that I don't know but its something I guess.

"Should I kill you now and get it over with?" Lena said right before landing a punch to the hero's side. The two are familiar with each other for the soul reason that they have been at "war" (they fight alot ig idfk) for 4 years.

When Lena Luthor the owner of Luthor corp first entered national city all hell broke loose and with the Luthors playful/flirty attitude it didn't make it easy for the hero to even end Lena's first evil scheme. Now the two fight constantly with Lena planning to take over the world and Supergirl stopping her each time.

"Out of all of the people who tried to kill me supergirl, you are by far the best I've encountered." Lena spoke.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or afraid at that comment." Supergirl voiced taking flight to avoid the villains next move.

"Both should be a good enough answer for a woman like yourself." She spoke playfully.

The fight continues in for another fifteen minuets before the hero gets a call. "Kara could you maybe wrap this up we have other things to deal with you know." Alex demanded through the headset.

"Well it looks like our time is up Lena Knowing its almost impossible for me to put you in a cell right now I will just take this and leave." Supergirl spoke before making a swift escape out of a window with the Luthors plans in her hand.

"Till next time darling." The luthor ended while also making her escape.

And that's how it is Lena plans Supergirl finds out, they fight, Lena flirts, And neither truly wins...

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get why she is so difficult Alex." Kara complained stuffing yet another potsticker in her mouth.

"Shes a villain Kara what do you expect." Alex spoke trying to steal a noodle from her sisters plate.

"You touch that and ill kill you Alex." If there is one thing that Kara will not joke about its her food not even her sister can take it.

"Someones a little grumpy today." She spoke trying to cheer up the dull mood clouding around her sister.

Kara just ate in silence and what seemed like deep thought.

"Listen I know that you are tired of battling Lena every week but its keeping this city alive so don't lose hope okay?"

"Its not even that Al its just she is so smart but she choose to waste her life on crime. I feel bad that's all." And that was the truth the hero wanted what was best for everyone even the villains.

With that the night continued while the sisters talked about work and family in the end falling asleep half on the couch and floor was the only option.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was filled with the same old fight bad guys go to work but one minor thing was different.

"Good Afternoon I, Lena Luthor needs to make an announcement... *ahem*"

'This isn't good.' Kara thought before stuffing a doughnut in her mouth and finding an empty room to change.

"Could the beloved hero of national city please come to the last place we were so I could have a quick chat." Her voice boomed from the loud speakers. "That's all now bye bye."

'That cocky little...'

"Let's talk shall we." Supergirl spoke now hovering over the villain.

"I am not here to fight like I said I need your help." She spoke almost fainting after asking the hero for help.

"Wait you actually want my help." The hero couldn't help but laugh.

"Listen you idiot my brother is in town." She half whispered.

"Lex..."

"Yes Lex and he wants to take over this city for himself."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I sell weapons to petty robbers he blows up orphanages. Do you see a problem there?"

"And why should I trust and help you get rid of him?" (as you can see kara is indeed a shit for brains. still lover her tho)

"God you really are an idiot. I never asked you to trust me i'm just giving you useful info so he doesn't take whats mine." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine but on one condition.."

"And that is?"

"you say please." Supergirl taunted

"Not a chance in hell princess." The woman laughs.


End file.
